


A minute in time

by SpookyStar29



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charlotte is an insecure cutie and Dan a soft helper, Developing Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, No Secrets, a different version of how Danlotte became Danlotte, hopefully some fluff too, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: “Change one single, tiny thing and everything else will fall into place”set Ep 3x20.Charlotte and Dan's drunken date takes an unexpected turn as they get interrupted about two minutes later than in the series ...
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Original Charlotte Richards
Kudos: 5





	A minute in time

He was nervous, excited, and well … kinda horny. That promising glimmer in her eyes had enticed him the moment they had met, and her recklessness and passion was something he had never experienced before on a woman, at least not like this. She was different, he knew that. She was fascinating. And she was absolutely gorgeous.  
He had always wondered why people did that, had never felt the urge and need to try it. Yet, the second she suggested it … he was a goner.   
He would do anything for her.

It had come as a surprise, though – this behaviour fit the Charlotte he had met, but within the last weeks she seemed to have changed … she had become softer, more attentive, and sensitive.   
Not that he minded. He liked both versions. Maybe he liked THIS Charlotte even more, because she seemed … kind and soft in a new way.

A knock appeared and he straightened up, thoughts vanishing.   
“Come in.”   
He inhaled as the door opened. And he realized there was no chance he would ever not feeling butterflies all over when he was close to her, especially when he was ALONE with her.   
Charlotte only smiled at him, then, without turning around, closed the door behind her.   
"Hello there, handsome."  
Something was ... different. She wasn’t eyeing him like a hunter its prey, with that raised eyebrow and that smirk that could make him weak just by looking at him. She almost seemed … appreciative, intrigued, nervous.  
It for sure had something to do with the fact that she was tipsy, but there was something else in her movements, as if she was a lot gentler, softer.   
The first time they had slept together she had ravished him, and he had almost been a little afraid of her. The second time they had met, really met, they went out for a date. He had had that feeling of her being different at that point already.   
Now she was going slow, a lot slower than he had imagined her to be in such a situation. She was teasing, but not demanding. Not at all. It was almost as if she were giving HIM the lead.   
And he LIKED it.  
Maybe she would finally grant him to take care of her, not the other way around.

He swirled around and had her pinned back against the wall. Her blue eyes were sparkling, flaming, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.   
She was absolutely breathtaking.   
Then she giggled. "I really wouldn’t have thought our first make out session to be in here", she said lowly, trailing a path up his chest and over his shoulder.  
He chuckled. "You might have forgotten the night after the bar ......"   
She blinked. "What bar?"  
He got more and more confused. "Right before ... when we talked about Chloe and me. And ..." Dan stopped as the expression in her eyes shifted into seeming as if she regretted what she just said.  
"Right, that ... yes, sure."  
Something was going on here.   
"Charlotte?"  
She bit her lip, turned her head. She was averting him.   
His inner alarm rang.   
"Hey", he said softly, reaching out to gently brush along her arm. "If you're having second thoughts on this ... we don’t have to do it." His body didn’t like that at all, but he wasn’t that horny or an ass that he’d force the woman of his dreams to something she wasn’t 101 percent sure about.   
He halfway expected her to straighten up, give him her glaring stare with that absolutely sexy, threatening glint in her eyes, and tell him "no way".  
But ... she didn’t.   
Instead she inhaled, her breath shaky. "I’m sorry, I ..." Her hands, formerly on his bare arms, lowered.   
And in that moment the door flew open.

  
Dan jolted. As did Charlotte.

  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" A man was standing in the doorway, a mixture of pure shock and dangerous anger written on his face. Dan felt his whole face turn tomato-mode. He was naked except of his boxers, but suddenly very, very glad he hadn’t gotten to the point to get Charlotte out of her clothes, too.   
It was the restaurant’s manager.   
Oh boy. He would never ever be allowed to eat in here again.   
"I’m calling the police ..."  
"No, no, don’t ...” He swallowed. “I am the police." He pointed at the pile of clothes. „There’s … my badge.“ **  
**He lowered his eyes, glared at the badge. Then grunted. „Well. Cop or not, you two get out of here, _now_.“ And with that and a last deadly glare he left them alone.

He wasn’t sure if he imagined it but he could swear he could hear his and her heart beat.   
He made a puffing sound, only realizing he had held his breath the whole time. „That certainly didn’t go as planned“, he mumbled.   
„Yeah“, she said. Suddenly seeming eager to get away from him. “I … I’m really sorry, Dan.”   
He tried to chuckle. He wasn’t even half as disappointed and ashamed about that interruption than about her sudden uneasiness.

She was looking anywhere but him while he got dressed, seeming eager to get out of the room as soon as possible. Dan’s heart cramped at the way she almost ripped the door open and stormed out, him right behind her.   
Did he do something? Did he not do something? What had just happened, in the blink of an eye?

He wouldn’t let her go. Never, ever again. Outside on the street, he took his strength. „Hey, Charlotte.“  
She finally slowed down. As she met his eyes, there was nothing in her blue ones similar to the powerful, fearless lawyer. She more had the appearance to a scared puppy.   
„I know this … this whole situation probably was a huge mistake. But I want to make up for it.“  
Something happened with her facials, but he couldn’t read her. „Why? It’s not your fault.“ Her eyes fell. „On the contrary.“ Her voice was softer than he had imagined her to be able to speak. And even though he hated seeing her like this, it also made him want to hug her, run his hand through her hair, gently kiss her cheek and tell her everything was going to be alright.   
He decided to spare her the awkwardness of the moment she clearly was trying to get out of.   
„What about lunch or dinner at my place. I’ll prepare something. At a place we’re not doing something illegal.“   
He finally elicited a small laugh out of her and felt better already. “That … that’s a good idea.” She smiled. “I’d like that.”  
Dan smiled, too. That was a step ahead. “Perfect. So … tomorrow evening?”   
“Tomorrow’s perfect.”


End file.
